Kiss of Death
by AALTGurl
Summary: Lizzie has everything she ver dreamed of, Going out with Ethan Craft, but when Lizzie goes to visit Gordo one little Kiss can take evrything away from her! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. The Beginning

"Gordo please tell me that Ethan Craft is walking right behind me!" Lizzie said doing a quick makeup check. "Well Lizzie he is behind you and he's with Kate." Gordo said as he looked back at Lizzie.  
  
The smile on Lizzie's face was wiped off and she walked to her locker.  
  
"Lizzie what's up chica?" Miranda said as she stopped next to Lizzie. "Nada! Chica!" Lizzie said as she slammed her locker door shut.  
  
"Lizzie your Spanish class is doing you good." Miranda said as her and Lizzie were walking to their first class. "Gracias!" Lizzie said as she walked into homeroom.  
  
"Lizzie do you mind if I sit next to you today?" Lizzie turned around and saw Ethan and she looked at him and her jaw dropped and she said "Ethan you don't even have to ask you can sit next to me anytime you want." As she pulled the chair next to her out.  
  
"Thanks McGuire!" Ethan said as he put his books on his desk.  
  
"So Ethan why don't you want to sit near Kate today?" Lizzie questioned Ethan. "It's like she think I'm her boyfriend but im not I may seem dumb but I know if I have a girlfriend and even if I did have one she wouldn't be it.  
  
Lizzie laughed and she put some of her hair behind her ear and she turned and looked at Miranda who sat across the room paying attention to everything that happened.  
  
"Lizzie can I ask you something?" Ethan said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Lizzie turned around and said, "Shoot!" "Lizzie wanna hang at the Digital Bean tonight?" Ethan said looking at Lizzie's eyes. "Me?" "Is there anyone else who I am talking to?" "Ethan I'll go with you."  
  
The bell rang and Ethan and Lizzie walked out the class and he said, "Want me to walk you to your locker?" "Sure!" Lizzie said as Ethan put his arms around Lizzie's shoulders. Miranda watched as her and Gordo were at their lockers.  
  
"Isn't that cute!" Miranda said looking at Lizzie and Ethan walk down the hallway. "No! It makes me sick!" Gordo said as he turned away.  
  
"You make me sick!" Miranda said as she walked away.  
  
At Lizzie's locker she saw Ethan leave and as he left he heard him say "Coolness Lizzie I'll see you tonight!"  
  
Miranda walked over to Lizzie and said, "McGuire I want details and you better spill." Miranda said anxiously.  
  
"Well we were talking and he said do you wanna hang at the digital bean and I said yea and he said want me to walk you to your locker I said yes and then that's it.  
  
"Well then you do know that we have to go to the mall now right!" Miranda said as she bumped into Danny Kessler. "Hey Miranda!" Danny said as he helped Miranda pick up her books.  
  
Miranda stared at him when Lizzie pinched her arm then finally she said, "Hey Danny!" "Miranda here are your books." Danny said as he tried to hand her the books.  
  
"Thank's Danny. Well I have to go English starts in like 30 seconds." "You have English second period too!" Danny said as he stared at Miranda.  
  
"Yea! Why don't we walk there together?" "Ok!" Danny said as he and Miranda walked to there second period.  
  
Lizzie looked at her and Danny walk down the hallway and heard the bell ring. She stopped looking and ran to her next class. Luckily the teacher wasn't in and she saw Ethan motion for her to sit next to her. She smiled and said, "Hey Ethan!"  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" "Did you do your English assignment cause that was hard?" Lizzie said as she opened up her binder and took it out. "I think I left it in my locker." Ethan said as he looked at Lizzie. "Well Mrs. Williams won't get mad all you have to do is bring it back after class." "I guess."  
  
Later at Lizzie's house  
  
"Mom im going to the Digital Bean and I'll be home bye 10:00!" Lizzie said as she went upstairs. "Lizzie I want you home by 9:30 and you have to do your homework first." Jo McGuire said as she looked at Lizzie run upstairs. "Whatever Mom!" Lizzie yelled back at her when she heard her phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" "Lizzie it's Miranda!" "Hey Miranda! "You won't guess what happened to me when Danny and I walked to class together?" "What?" Lizzie said anxiously. "Well he asked me out!" Lizzie and Miranda screamed over the phone.  
  
They were talking on the phone until it was 7:00. They got off and got ready. Lizzie went downstairs and was wearing her black knee length boots and her black skirt and her white tank top. She waited outside the Digital Bean and saw Ethan walk up and she went over to him and he put his arm around her and they walked into the Digital bean.  
  
Miranda walked out her house in her flip- flops and her purple capris and her purple camo shirt and waited outside the movie therter and saw Danny walk up and she smiled and walked towards him and they walked in the movie theater together.  
  
When Lizzie and Ethan left the Digital Bean they went to the park and Lizzie got on the swing and Ethan started to push her and while he was pushing her he said, "Lizzie it was so much fun tonight."  
  
Animated Lizzie- Please let him kiss me, Please let him kiss me!  
  
"Me too Ethan!"  
  
Ethan stopped pushing her and he looked at her and kissed her. She looked at him and she started to kiss him again. 


	2. Together

The next day at school Lizzie walked in school with Ethan and didn't see Gordo. She spotted Gordo and said to Ethan, "Ethan save me a seat in class ok." "Sure Lizzie." Lizzie walked over to Gordo and said, "Hey Gordo, You didn't call me yesterday night." "I know." "Well you always call me." "I know"  
  
Animated Lizzie- Gordo can't you say anything besides I know?  
  
"Gordo what's wrong?" "You really want to know Lizzie?"  
  
Animated Lizzie- Gordo I do want to know  
  
"Yea I do want to know!" "What about me? You guys totally bailed on me and you guys are going out with someone and not me, what about me?"  
  
"Gordo if you felt that way I would have gone out with him another day." "But Lizzie were supposed to be BFF's for life and you and Miranda are leaving me in the dust! And by the way find yourself a new lab partner for chemistry." Gordo said as he walked away.  
  
"I will and don't sit next to me in History!" Lizzie yelled as she turned to walk towards Ethan.  
  
"Lizzie what happened?" Ethan said looking confused. "Nothing let's just go to class." Lizzie said as Ethan put his arm around her.  
  
After School "Miranda can you come over my house and sleep over?" Lizzie asked as Miranda closed her locker. "I don't know if I can but since it's a Friday we can go to the digital bean with Danny and Ethan tonight."  
  
Lizzie high fived Miranda and said, "Another great idea from Miranda!" Miranda took a bow and said, "Thank you, Thank you!" They walked out of school and went to Lizzie's house.  
  
"Lizzie mind if I use your phone cause I have to call my mom." "Sure Miranda! Go ahead."  
  
"Hey Mom I'm at Lizzie's house and I was wondering if I could spend the night." "Well Miranda you don't have any clothes to wear tomorrow." "Lizzie will let me borrow some of her clothes." "Well let me speak to Lizzie's mom and then I'll see if you could stay."  
  
Miranda went downstairs and gave Lizzie's mom the phone and when she hung Miranda stood there and waited for answer.  
  
"Well Mrs. McGuire?" Miranda said crossing her fingers "Miranda you can sleep over." Jo McGuire said as she handed the phone back to Miranda. 


	3. Leaving Us

It was 9:00 in the morning and the phone rang.  
  
"Hello Lizzie?" Lizzie said. "Hi Lizzie, its David's mother is your mother home?" "No she just went out want me to take a message." "Yes just tell her I called her I called. And Lizzie David is on the way to your house he should be there any minuet." "Thank you Mrs. Gordon."  
  
"Miranda you won't believe who's coming here." Lizzie said with anger in her voice. "Who Gordo?" Miranda said. "Yea he is and he just makes me so mad!" Lizzie said slamming her hand on the table. "Well he makes me mad to!" Miranda said getting off the couch slamming her hand on the table too.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Hey Lizzie I came here because I wanted to give you something." Gordo said not looking her in the eye. "What is it?" Lizzie said snatching it from Gordo's hand. "It's a picture of me Miranda and you. Gordo said looking at the picture. "Why would you give this to me?" Lizzie said confused. "I gave it to you because at the end of the school year im moving to Florida." "You can't move Gordo!" Miranda said. "You can't Gordo who's gonna be there when we need advice?" Lizzie said pulling Gordo in and on the couch. "Gordo you just can't leave us." Miranda said sitting next to him. "Gordo im sorry about yesterday." Lizzie said looking at her shoes. "Lizzie what's there to be sorry about you have every right to be with Ethan and Miranda has every right to be with Danny and I shouldn't have a problem with it?"  
  
"Gordo you're so sweet!" Miranda and Lizzie said as they hugged him. "Well guys I gotta get going." Gordo said getting up. "Wait!" Lizzie said pulling Gordo back down on the couch. "Im giving you my charm bracelet Miranda gave me. That way you have Miranda and me with you ok."  
  
Gordo smiled and hugged Lizzie and walked out the door.  
  
OK obviously I got 2 reviews I NEEED AT least 10 MORE AND THEN I REVIEW SO IF I GET 10 REVIEWS YOU'll GET MORE OF THE STORY!!!!!! 


	4. Gone

End of the School Year  
  
"Miranda I cannot believe we are going to the 8th grade without Gordo." Lizzie said empting out her locker. "Well Lizzie he's gonna come and visit." Miranda said her copybook in her bag. "I know but it's gonna be sad. Who's gonna help us when we want to get out of trouble." Lizzie said with tears in her eyes. "Lizzie you still have me!" Miranda said hugging Lizzie and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yea and we should be looking forward to the summer!" Lizzie said putting her arm around Miranda's shoulder and walked out of school.  
  
At the airport  
  
"Gordo your gonna leave in an hour and I can't stand it." Miranda said putting her head on Gordo's shoulder. "I know but can we make the best of it." Gordo said. "Well were in an airport and there's nothing to do but sit here and wait." Lizzie said as she flipped through a magazine. "Lizzie you do have a point." Miranda said. "Well we can sit here and wait for like ever!" Lizzie said twirling her hair. "Ok than Miranda follow me." Gordo said pulling Miranda up.  
  
They walked in front of the window and watched an airplane take off and land.  
  
"Miranda im gonna really miss you!" Gordo said looking her in the eyes. "Im gonna miss you too." Miranda said getting closer to Gordo.  
  
Animated Lizzie- What are they doing?  
  
"Miranda we'll still keep in touch." Gordo said moving even closer to Miranda. "Yea we will." Miranda said putting her arms around Gordo's neck. "So there's no need for you to be sad. Gordo said putting his arm on her waist. "Yea! There isn't." Miranda said leaning in and started kissing Gordo.  
  
They pulled away and sat back down.  
  
"Flight 298 will you go to gate 89 and start to board."  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye." Lizzie said as she hugged Gordo and walked to gate 89. "Well Gordo write to me everyday and if I ever go to Florida you take me Disney land." Lizzie said playfully while she was crying. "I love you Lizzie." Gordo said as he hugged her. "I love you too Gordo." Lizzie said as she wiped her tears. "Miranda do us a favor." Gordo said as he took his camera out "Take one last picture of all of us." They set the camera and they all were in there last picture together.  
  
"Gordo I love you." Miranda yelled as he boarded the plane. "No Gordo we love you!" Lizzie and Miranda yelled together.  
  
Gordo smiled and got on the plane.  
  
"Well now that he's gone let's spend the night at my house!" Lizzie said. "Yea let's do that!" Miranda said as she put her arm around Lizzie shoulder and walked out the airport with Lizzie's parents. 


	5. Talking

AALTGurl: Well if you want to know who likes who keep on reading ok!  
  
When Miranda was at Lizzie's house all she was thinking about was when she kissed Gordo. Miranda was thinking about telling Lizzie about what she and Gordo had did.  
  
"Miranda." Lizzie said "Yea Lizzie?' "What were you and Gordo doing when you guys went over to the window." "Nothing we just saw airplanes land and take off." Miranda said trying to hid what they had really did. "Oh I just wanted to know." "Yea." "Well I called Danny and you should call Ethan we were all thinking about going to the beach." Miranda said figiting with her fingers. "Cool! We can ask my Mom to drop us off." Lizzie said happily. "Yea!" Miranda said thinking about Gordo.  
  
The Next Day around 12:00 at the beach  
  
Everybody from their school was there. They were dancing and swimming and surfing and everything.  
  
"Lizzie come and dance with Ethan." Miranda said dancing with Danny. Lizzie got up and started to dance Ethan until she saw Miranda and Danny start making out.  
  
Ethan and Lizzie sat down and started making out.  
  
Danny and Miranda had stopped because they heard someone screaming. They saw Kate screaming because someone had threw her in the water.  
  
At 5:30 Miranda and Lizzie wanted to go home. Miranda used her cell phone and started to dial.  
  
"Mom?" "It's me can you pick me and Lizzie up at the beach?" "But I don't have the car" "Well thanks anyway." "Bye Mom."  
  
"Lizzie call your mom so we can go home." "Sure Miranda."  
  
"Mom" "It's Lizzie and me and Miranda want to come home can you pick us up?" "Yes! I'll be there in a few." "Bye mom."  
  
And in a few minuets there mom came and Lizzie and Miranda went back home.  
  
Animated Lizzie- I made out with Ethan, I made out with Ethan, I made out with Ethan  
  
When they got in the house Matt stared at Miranda and said, "Miranda you look so, so, so, what's the word im looking for?"  
  
"Matt leave me alone and go talk to Lanny." "Well Miranda I just wanted to tell you that you looked nice." "Whatever Matt."  
  
Miranda went upstairs and went on Lizzie's inernet. She recived an insant message from: Wizkid  
  
Wizkid: Hey Lizzie! 2Hott2Touch: This isn't Lizzie it's Miranda Wizkid: Do you know who this is? 2Hott2Touch: Gordo? Wizkid: Yea it's me 2Hott2Touch: We missed you Gordo! I mean I really missed you! So how's Florida? Wizkid: It's been cool and already I made some friend's. 2Hott2Touch: Cool! So Gordo I know I shouldn't be asking you this but why did you kiss me? Wizkid: Well I wanted to! 2Hott2Touch: Well I know Danny is my boyfriend but I do well in a way like you. Wizkid: I like you and Lizzie! You guys are my best friends 2Hott2Touch: I know and I'll never forget you. Wizkid: I won't forget you either. 2Hott2Touch: Well what are your friend's names? Wizkid: Well it's Josh, Bryan, Carey, Maria 2Hott2Touch: Oh cool! SO um Gordo I have to go but I'l be home around 7:00 so talk to me on my screen name it's DayDreamer*** ok so see ya!  
  
Miranda got offline and called her mom and went home. 


	6. Arguing

"I've decided to break up with Ethan," Lizzie announced. Miranda's smile faded. Her face went blank. She shook her head as if trying to unscramble the words she'd just heard. "What?" Lizzie didn't look up. She continued to look through the copy of Seventeen in front of her on the bed. Her face didn't reveal any emotion at all.  
  
"I said I'm going to break up with Ethan." Real casual. Miranda couldn't hide her surprise. Lizzie had been going with Ethan for about 1 month. They seemed really happy together. At least Lizzie had never complained about him before. Of course Lizzie wasn't the type to complain. She was always cheerful, so enthusiastic, so up!  
  
Lizzie is the most up person I know, Miranda thought. So why was she down on Ethan? Didn't she always want to go out with him?  
  
"I don't believe it. I'm totally shocked," Miranda said. Lizzie didn't reply. "Totally," Miranda repeated.  
  
Lizzie flipped the pages of the magazine. "The Hot New Looks for the Long, Hot Summer, "she read aloud.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie stop being so casual," Miranda said picking up the picture of Ethan and Lizzie. "You can't just announce you're going to break up with Ethan."  
  
"Well Miranda you don't understand it's reasons and plus I have even greater news." Lizzie said sitting up facing Miranda. "You know it's been a moth since we last saw Gordo. Well I can't stop thinking about him and I just have to see him. So im going to visit him!!" Lizzie squealed.  
  
Miranda was mad she had wanted to visit Gordo she wanted to tell Gordo she liked him.  
  
"Miranda I have something else to tell you." Lizzie said wiping the smile off her face. "Well Miranda the reason I'm breaking up with Ethan is because when I go to Florida I'm gonna tell Gordo something. I wanna tell him that I like him. We've been friends for like ever I really want to go out with him."  
  
Miranda got up and said, "Lizzie there is something I have to tell you too." "What?" "Well you know when we were in the airport. Well I kissed Gordo." She mumbled. "What? I couldn't hear you." "Lizzie I kissed Gordo and I liked it and that's why I broke up with Danny I couldn't be with someone and like another person."  
  
Lizzie looked hurt. "Well Miranda that's so not right." Lizzie yelled.  
  
"What?" "Why would you make up a lie like that?" Lizzie said so angry. "I'm not lying!" "When possibly would he have the chance to do that. "I don't remember but he kissed me! "Miranda get out!" "Fine but it's not my fault you can't take the truth."  
  
Miranda walked out of Lizzie's room and walked downstairs to see Matt in front of her.  
  
"Matt move!" "Why but I have to give you something." "Hurry up Matt I don't have all day!" Matt leaned over and kissed Miranda's cheek and he ran upstairs. "GROSS!" Miranda yelled. "EWWWWW Disgusting!"  
  
Miranda shook her head and walked out. 


	7. Out withe old in with the new

AALTGurl: Well people have been saying that my story is flat well I have news for them..... You keep thinking its going flat but the next couple of chapters aren't going to be flat and im going to start using POV (point of view) now let me get back to my story.  
  
Miranda stepped into her room usually she would call Lizzie but she didn't, if she couldn't reach Lizzie she would call Gordo since she couldn't reach him since he was in Florida she decided to go to the mall.  
  
She stepped onto the escalator and she saw Kate walking behind her.  
  
Miranda's POV "Kate why aren't you with Claire?" I asked. "Why does it matter to you?" Kate said as she walked into Limited Too "Well you're the last person I want to be talking to but since Lizzie and me aren't talking." I said looking at a Johnnie Collar T. "You and McGuire not talking? This is a First." Kate said. "Well things change." I said walking out the store.  
  
Kate followed her and said," Well me and Claire aren't talking so were in the same situation." I looked stunned.  
  
Kate and me spent the whole time shopping and it seemed they were friends again.  
  
"Well Kate I gotta go so um call me and maybe we can go shopping again ok!" "Yea maybe instead I can sleep over your house!" Kate insisted. "Well that's a good idea so um why don't we go over your house and see if it's ok" I said.  
  
Kate and me walked back to Kate's house.  
  
Kate's POV  
  
"Make yourself at home I'll go and ask if I could go and I'll get my stuff." "Yea I'll wait!" Miranda said looking around the house.  
  
Within about 15 minuets I came running downstairs and I had used my old schoolbag for my clothes and other stuff.  
  
"Well Miranda I can sleep over so why don't we go?" I said. "Yea. Let's go!" Miranda said.  
  
We walked to Miranda's house and when Miranda opened the door she saw Lizzie sitting on the couch talking with her Mrs. Sanchez.  
  
"Miha! Mrs. Sanchez said to Miranda. Lizzie is here." "Thanks Mom." Miranda said in a glum voice.  
  
All Three of us went upstairs to Miranda's room and we all sat down on her bed.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
We were all in Miranda's room and Kate was there. I had no choice but to ask why she was here. "Miranda what is she doing here?" I said pointing to Kate in disgust. "No, the question is Lizzie what are you doing here?" Miranda shot back at me. "Well I came here to give you back all the stuff you ever gave me and I also came to retrieve all the stuff I gave you." Kate looked at the both of us and she shook her head.  
  
"You know Lizzie me and Miranda were kinda in the middle of having a sleepover until you were here." Kate said snottily. I got up and look Kate straight in the eye and said, "You know Kate why don't you take you snotty little butt out of Miranda's house."  
  
"Don't ever say that to my best friend." Miranda shot back at Lizzie. "She's not your friend she's gonna end up dumping you and your gonna end up running to me gonna wanting to be my friend again." I said with anger in my voice.  
  
I saw Miranda turn red with anger and she said the most hurting thing in the whole world to me she said she never wanted to be my friend again. I looked at her and had tears welling up in my eyes and I did the only thing left to do. I took the picture of Miranda and me and I ripped it up and threw it in her trashcan and left her house. 


	8. Just getting there

Miranda's POV  
  
I saw how hurt Lizzie was and I was gonna go after her but no not this time. Kate looked at me and said, "Well where do you want me to put my stuff?"  
  
"Over is fine."  
  
"Okay, so why did you and McGuire fight?" Kate said.  
  
"Well because she thinks I lied and I swear I didn't. She likes Gordo and when Gordo left and we were in the airport he kissed me and why would I lie about that?"  
  
"Well Lizzie thinks that? Gosh how dumb could she be?"  
  
We both laughed and Kate got up and looked in my closet.  
  
"Wow Miranda you have the hip hugger's that costed 45 dollars."  
  
I looked at Kate and laughed. I slammed my door shut and then I heard a knock on it. I went and answered it and saw Claire standing at my door.  
  
"Claire what are you doing here?" I asked. "Is Kate here because her mom said she was?"  
  
I looked at the floor and saw a bag full of Claire's clothes like she was going to sleep over my house. I let her in not knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"Claire?" Kate said with disgust. "Well Kate I didn't come to fight I came to tell to that im.. im sorry." Claire mumbled. "What?" Kate said. "I'm sorry Kate but I was wrong." Claire said sitting on my bed. "Well Claire now that you apologized its ok." Kate said pulling Claire into a big hug.  
  
Claire looked at me and she said, "Miranda I know that this is kinda short notice but can I sleepover too?" I looked at her and said, "Sure now that you're already here."  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I was at the airport the next day me and Miranda had that fight Florida was humongous. I saw girl who was wearing capris that flared at her ankles and she was wearing a baby blue shirt and a jean jacket over it. I could hear her laughing. She had brown hair and it was cut short like to her shoulders. I saw a boy pulling her towards my gate where I was standing. The boy that was pulling her looked like Gordo, but wait it was Gordo.  
  
Animated Lizzie- Gordo that can't be you, you're with a girl.  
  
I saw Gordo kiss the girl for like 5 minuets. I heard her say Gordo stop.  
  
I walked up to the couple and said in "Excuse me could you tell me where Gordo is cause I know this is not him."  
  
Gordo looked up at me and said, "Who are you?"  
  
Animated Lizzie- Gordo get it through your thick head its me LIZZIE. I didn't change that much did I?  
  
"It's me Lizzie!" I said with a smile. He looked at me and said, "Oh my Gosh it's you! I haven't seen you in a month and you totally different."  
  
The girl with the brown hair had looked like a copy of Miranda but taller. She put her hand out and she said,  
  
"Im Kelsey, Kelsey Sanchez."  
  
I looked stunned but Sanchez sounded so familiar. Oh yea my EX best friend Miranda. I shook her hand and me Gordo and Kelsey and this other guy that looked really cute walked out with us. Gordo said his name was Bryan.  
  
Animated Lizzie- Bryan oh Bryan where forout thou Bryan 


	9. Evil Slut

Gordo's POV  
  
When I saw Lizzie she didn't look the same. Her hair was longer and she got a little taller, it was the outfit that made me have to believe she was another person, I know Mrs. McGuire wouldn't let her go out in public wearing a black mini-skirt and a shirt with only one strap. There was no way.  
  
"Gordo how long is she staying here?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"I guess until August, It's only the first of July." I answered putting my arm around Kelsey.  
  
"Well Gordo she's rude."  
  
I looked at her and said, "She is not rude!"  
  
"Yes she is! I put my hand out so she can shake it and she just stood there. Now Gordo tell me that isn't rude."  
  
It sounded like someone was behind me but I didn't care. How could anyone say she Lizzie my best friend of all times was rude? My girlfriend could say she was. So I answered with a smart remark.  
  
"Well that isn't rude." I said. "Gordo maybe you need a reality check. And when you get through that check come talk to me and until then don't."  
  
Kelsey walked in front with Bryan and she just left me. I looked back and saw Lizzie struggling with her stuff. It was pretty funny but we still had a long way to get home. Since Bryan was 16 he could drive so that's how we got here and that's how were gonna get back.  
  
Lizzie struggled and she tripped. I would trip if I was a girl because she had 4 inch heels. But I had to help her she had like 6 bags, well not six but maybe 4. I waited until Lizzie caught up to me.  
  
"Lizzie let me help you." I said.  
  
I got 2 of her bags. She looked at me and smiled but then I looked at her and saw the Lizzie that always used to run away from squirrels and that always covered for me.  
  
We were at Bryan's car and we put most of Lizzie's stuff in the trunk.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Well we were in Bryan's car and I looked at him during the whole ride. His beautiful blue eyes and his dirty blonde hair and his lips. He was a total Hottie! A big one indeed.  
  
We were at Gordo's house and it was humoungus I mean really big! I settled into his house in their guestroom.  
  
"Lizzie? That's your name right?" Bryan said to me looking at me. "Yea Li- Lizzie's my name!" I stuttered. "Well me Grod and Kelsey are going to the beach you want to come?"  
  
I stared at Bryan and nodded my head. I wanted to call Miranda so bad. But I couldn't but then I did. I took my cellphone out and dialed her number.  
  
"Hello?" Miranda's voice sounded so good to hear. "Miranda it's me Lizzie." "Why did you call me? Cause obviously it doesn't take a rocket scxientist to know were not friends."  
  
"Well I called to apologize."  
  
"Well don't need your apology so bye."  
  
Miranda hung up and it was true she didn't want to be my friend.  
  
Bryan came back in the doorway after I talked to Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie ready to go?"  
  
"Um no. Im not going."  
  
"Oh well your gonna stay here alone. Your gonna need some company so I'll stay with you."  
  
"NO you go ahead!"  
  
Animated Lizzie- What am I saying? No stay forever!  
  
"Nah! I'll stay."  
  
"Well ok."  
  
We went downstairs to see Gordo and Kelsey gone. Not even Mr. and Mrs. Gordon they were at work.  
  
I sat on the couch. About 2 hours later we were back in my guestroom and I was laying on the bed with my feet on the pillows and my head at the end of the bed. And his feet were at the end of the bed and his head were towards the pillows.  
  
"Yuck! That's disgusting!" I said.  
  
"I know he made his own slobber trail and slipped in it!" Bryan said.  
  
I got up and changed my positon and was in the same position Bryan was in. I thought to myself he's 16 and im 14!  
  
"So Lizie what is it like in California?"  
  
"Well it's lots of cars, snobby girls, lots of beaches, really hot, um I have a bestfriend there named Miranda Sanchez."  
  
Bryan got up and faced me.  
  
"You said Sanchez?"  
  
"Yea! Sanchez."  
  
"That's Kelsey's last name."  
  
"I know!"  
  
I stared at Bryan and was staring at me. We kissed for like 2 seconds then I pulled away. I didn't know why. Then I sat up and kissed him. It was like those kisses in the movies, I didn't want to stop but then someone yelled from the doorway.  
  
"NO!!!! Bryan no!! Why no! NO!! Bryan how could you!" It was a girl in a jean skirt and a white shirt and had blonde hair to her shoulders and she looked pretty. She fell to her knee's and she started to cry.  
  
He got got away from me and that's when I saw Kelsey come upstairs she stared at me and came in the room and stared me in the eyes and said, "You evil slut!" 


	10. Thank you!

Hey AALTGurl here!!! I just got the 2 reviews that changes my point of view on this story and to the people that flamed forget you guys! And I am going to go on with the story and if you want there might be a sequel! So now thank you to the fans who read my story! I will continue for you guys! Thank you! 


	11. Well I guess it's over between me and Go...

Lizzie POV  
  
"Excuse me?" I said about to hit her.  
  
"You heard me you slut, you tramp, you whore! You knew Bryan had a girlfriend and then you go and kiss him."  
  
I was so full of anger I was gonna slap her! Let her call me a slut one more time.  
  
"You don't have a right to call me a slut you don't even no me!" I said.  
  
"Well I know your one just by the way you are!"  
  
"It takes a slut to know a slut!" I said and walked out the room.  
  
I saw Gordo run up the stairs and then a feeling came over me I don't like Gordo anymore! He was the icky Gordo I used to know! The icky one!  
  
"Lizzie what happened?!?!?!"  
  
Animated Lizzie- Ohhh think, think um why don't I say I don't know!  
  
"Um I dunno?"  
  
"Gordo she's lying!" Kelsey said.  
  
"And how is she lying?"  
  
"She caused this all! She kissed Bryan knowing he had a girlfriend."  
  
"I did not you don't even know me and your calling me a slut and your accusing me of things that I didn't even do."  
  
"Oh jeez! I don't have time to listen to blonde little trampy valley girls."  
  
At that moment I slapped her. Gordo stood there and he was stunned.  
  
"Lizzie! Why'd you do that?!"  
  
"Gordo didn't you hear her! You were standing right there and you heard her call me all those horrible things! And you just stand there?"  
  
"Lizzie she didn't hit you!"  
  
"Well I hit her! You've known her for a month and yet you stand up for her and then you leave me all alone?! Gordo you're not the same person I used to know and I don't think I ever want to know you again!"  
  
I ran down the steps and out the door I didn't know where I was going or how I was gunna get back but I didn't care I kept walking.  
  
Author POV  
  
Miranda opened up her diary and she started to write:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Claire and Kate spent the night at my house yesterday and it was great! We had so much fun! Prank calls and everything me and Lizzie used to do that but that's right were not friends.  
  
But anyway school is starting soon and I don't think I will ever be Lizzie's friend again.  
  
I'm not sitting next Lizzie at lunch anymore! I mean she used to be my best friend but things came out all wrong! We were supposed to be best buds but were not she thinks im lying about Gordo! I like him he's my friend but I don't have the same feelings I did before now! Well poor Ethan he's gonna be walking around the school knowing that Lizzie dumped him. Then that's just sick! I won't let Ethan walk around knowing Lizzie dumped him for Gordo im going to tell him and I'm going to tell him when were back in school!  
  
~Miranda~ 


	12. You just!

Author note: So Sorry I haven't updated had a little crisis and school.  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
I turned around and saw the girl that was crying.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said.  
  
"It's not your fault, my friends always told my Bryan always cheated on me I just never listened to them and then I caught him in the act and I..."  
  
She sat down on Gordo's steps. I sat down next to her.  
  
"Well im sorry he never mentioned to me he had a girlfriend I asked him and he said no. I'm Lizzie by the way."  
  
"Well its ok I was going to dump him anyway!"  
  
Me and her both laughed and then she said, "Your lucky you don't have a boyfriend or he would get mad."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Gordo came running through the door saying, "Where is she! Where's Lizzie!"  
  
"Im right here with.."  
  
"Sarah. My name is Sarah."  
  
"Yea I'm right here with Sarah."  
  
"Lizzie can I talk to you?"  
  
I got up and went in the house and Gordo follwed behind me.  
  
"Lizzie it's your first day here and you startred trouble already and you slapped my girlfriend and you.. your not the Lizzie I knew before."  
  
"Well Gordo if your so called girlfriend would have never called me those things maybe I wouldn't have slapped her and then you should stick up for me and now you don't and you only know this girl for only about half a month and you go out with her and you just you just..!"  
  
"I'm just what Lizzie?" He yelled.  
  
"Your just so....."  
  
Wanna know what he is READ AND REVIEW 


	13. Beginning of Friendship

Lizzie POV  
  
"You're just so different!" I said.  
  
"I'm different you come down to Florida wearing God knows what and your kissing the nearest guy you see and God Lizzie you changed!" Gordo yelled.  
  
I looked towards the door and could see Sarah looking.  
  
"God Gordo things didn't turn out the way I wanted it im sorry!" I yelled.  
  
"Lizzie?!" Gordo said in a calm voice.  
  
I looked up at him and I was crying me of all people crying.  
  
"Lizzie I didn't mean to make you cry." He said.  
  
"I know I was just so happy to see you and you know me my emotions."  
  
Animated Lizzie-I'm a cry baby  
  
"Lizzie its ok, I'm happy to see you too. And I think change is for the best."  
  
He walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and felt much better much better than I felt for a while.  
  
Miranda POV  
  
I was walking to the digital bean to meet Claire, and Ethan walked up to me and said, "Hey Miranda, where's Lizzie?"  
  
"Why would I care Ethan and why would you care she's gonna dump you anyway."  
  
"What!?!?!"  
  
"I said she was gonna dump you, and she's in Florida visiting Gordo the boy she supposedly likes and was gonna dump you for."  
  
Ohh I didn't say that out loud I thought to myself. But I don't care anymore were not friends.  
  
"Miranda are you serious?"  
  
"Yes Ethan she wanted you and she got you and now she wants to dump you."  
  
Ethan looked like he wanted to cry he held his head down and he said, "Miranda thanks for telling me I uh... I uh. gotta go."  
  
Before I could say sorry or bye he left. I ran out the digital bean and finally caught up with Ethan.  
  
"Ethan you've really gotta slow down." I said huffing and puffing for breathe.  
  
He turned and looked at me and he looked so sad. Thank God his house was right there. He sat on his steps and I sat down next to him.  
  
"Ethan," I started to say." I'm sorry I told you the way I did and I sorry she's gonna break up with you."  
  
"It's ok. I knew she gone end up doing it every guy gets dumped right."  
  
"Yea, but I didn't have a right to tell you. Lizzie did."  
  
"It's ok like I said again. It's good I knew ahead of time before she came back. This way I could be over her in an instant."  
  
"Yea in an instant."  
  
"What were you gonna do today anyway?"  
  
"Well I was supposed to meet Claire at the digital bean but I rather stay here with you."  
  
"Coolness we'll hang."  
  
"Ethan I think this is going to be the beginning of a good friend ship." I said while I put my arm around him.  
  
"Why indeed it is." He put his arm around me and we started talking.  
  
THE END! (  
  
NOT!! I'll give you another chappy tomorrow! 


	14. Am I falling for you Ethan?

Miranda POV  
  
Lizzie had been gone for 2 weeks and was coming back in 5. During that time me and Ethan have gotten really close It felt like I liked him. Am I falling for Lizzie's boyfriend?  
  
My phone rang and I ran over to get it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Miranda it's me!"  
  
"Oh hey Ethan I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Go ahead I'm waiting."  
  
"Ethan what I'm about to tell you may shock you and it shocked me so here goes, Ethan for the past two weeks I think that I...."  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
Dear Diary, I've been here for 2 weeks and things have gone great. Me and Gordo are closer than ever and his bitch of a girlfriend is here all the time! I still am with Ethan I didn't break up with him. Wow! I really like him even more than before I'm so glad he's my boyfriend and I want it to be that way for a while! I wonder how Miranda's doing, even though were not friends I still care about her but I still totally despise Kate. Ugh! I wanna call Miranda so bad and I'm gonna do it right now!"  
  
Love Lizzie  
  
I got up and walked towards my cell phone and dialed Miranda's number it rang for a couple of times and then someone picked up and I heard, "Ethan stop you are killing me with you jokes!" It was Miranda who said that then she said, "Hello?"  
  
I almost dropped my cell phone and I shook my head. I finally managed to say, "Miranda before you hang up just hear me out."  
  
"I don't have all day so you have 30 seconds."  
  
"Miranda I'm sorry, I should have believed you and I didn't and I feel bad because I didn't trust you and that's not what a best friend's about and I know you probalaly hate me but you should I hate myself for not believing you. And I wish I could take it all back but I can't so Miranda will you forgive me?"  
  
"Lizzie do you know that i'll always forgive but not this time I'm sorry."  
  
Then I heard a click. I started to cry I started to hit the pillows.  
  
Animated Lizzie-Temper tantrums are the worst! The worst thing of all is I'm having them.  
  
Gordo ran in the room and said, "Lizzie what's wrong and why are you crying?!"  
  
"Gordo I lied! I told everyone that me and Miranda were friends but were not! I thought she lied because she told me she kissed you!"  
  
"But even if she did why would you care?"  
  
"Because Gordo my only reason I would care is because I really liked you and I thought Miranda made that all up! And I UGH!"  
  
"WAIT! You liked me?"  
  
"Yes Gordo I did back then but now I don't like you I still like Ethan and even though Ethan is over Miranda's house I am so fine very fine!"  
  
"Lizzie you're freaking out and I think that you should go to sleep."  
  
"Well than Gordo stay with me until I do."  
  
"I'll stay."  
  
I got into bed and put the blankets on me and Gordo sat in a chair next to my bed and I said, "Gordo I'm sorry I never got to tell you me and Miranda weren't friends."  
  
"It's ok." He said.  
  
I leaned over and hugged him. I knew in Miranda's heart she'd finally forgive me hut it takes time it takes time. 


	15. Can't Fight the Moonlight

Miranda POV  
  
"Ethan For the last 2 weeks I.... I... I developed a humongous crush on you!" I screamed into the receiver.  
  
"Miranda! You have well um! uh... My god!... I have to go!" Ethan said into the phone.  
  
I hung up and I kept thinking, "If I would have never told him things would have been the same!"  
  
"Well! I lost him!" I said to myself. I got up and put my Coyote Ugly CD. I skipped all the way to Can't Fight the Moonlight.  
  
(A/N: Time for song fic!!)  
  
Under the lover-sky  
  
Gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until  
  
'Til the sun goes down  
  
I sat on my bed and looked out the window and saw it start to rain. I looked at my watch it said 11:30. Now I couldn't deny it I really liked Ethan Lizzie's boyfriend.  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
I started to hear little taps on my window but just figured it was rain.  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, But you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight..No  
  
You can't fight it...  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
I really got into the song when my mom came in the door and said, "Goodnight Miranda!" I fake smiled, and she closed the door.  
  
There's no escaping love  
  
Once a gentle breeze  
  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
'Til you're in my arms  
  
All I could think of was Ethan. And Lizzie believe it or not! The taps were more louder and were interfering with my thinking.  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
Ethan oh Ethan, I said to myself. Lizzie oh Lizzie I said to my self.  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
  
You can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
No matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
The taps got so loud I got up and went to my window and saw Ethan out there his hair was wet and when he saw me he stopped throwing the little pebbles.  
  
  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
Of course my parents went right to sleep so I put on my slippers and ran outside.  
  
"ETHAN!!!!!" I yelled. "DO you know what time of night it is????? I can get in trouble."  
  
"Miranda remember what you told me over the phone , about how you like me?"  
  
I looked at my feet and saw I was in a puddle then I looked at my hair and saw it stringy and wet.  
  
"Yes I remember Ethan! SO that's why you came 12:00 at night! Just to ask me that? God Ethan I-"  
  
I got cut off by Ethan's lips.  
  
He stopped and said, "Well I like you too."  
  
I stood there dumbfounded. I had this one part of me saying, "GO Miranda! GO Miranda!!! You better kiss him! The other part saying, "Don't kiss him that's Lizzie's boyfriend!"  
  
I hugged him. I kissed him and we stood there kissing just like in the movies.  
  
Then we stopped and I said, "What about Lizzie!"  
  
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
Author Note: HELLOOO!!!!! WAZZUP just takin time to update!!!!! I m so nice ain't I! Proally another chappy 2 morrow! K, Luv ya'z! BYEZ! 


	16. I miss you guys

Lizzie POV  
  
I had been here for a couple of weeks and I really liked it here. ME and Gordo had gotten really close! Me and Sarah were like Miranda or what we used to be. I keep thinking If I would have belived Miranda maybe I would have still been her friend. I was in my room painting my nails when Gordo came in and said, "Hey."  
  
"Hey, Gordo. What brings you to this side of the house?"  
  
"Well I came to visit my best friend in the whole wide world!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and put my nailpoilish down and said, "What's up? I haven't seen you around you've been with Kelsey all the time." I said as I turned to face the window.  
  
"Well im sorry what do you expect me to do ignore her?"  
  
Animated Lizzie: That could work!  
  
"No, but im supossed to be here visiting you and your too busy being with Kelsey."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lizzie you know I always want to spend time with you."  
  
Animated Lizzie: Sure... Gordo then I'm the Queen of England!  
  
"Ok.... Whatever. Well Gordo, I'm going to go to bed ok. So bye!" I said with a tint of anger in my voice.  
  
"Lizzie, I want to talk to you!" Gordo said sounding a bit hurt.  
  
"Talk to me tomorrow ok!" I said pushing him out the room.  
  
I slammed the door shut and sat on my bed.  
  
Animated Lizzie: So many emotions! So many guys! Me losing so many friends! And the one person I thought I could lean on has a girlfriend! GRRRRRRRR! I hate life itself.  
  
Miranda POV  
  
I sat on my bed and wondered how Lizzie's doing. I forgive her but I just couldn't say it. I needed Gordo to talk to. Gordo gave me his number when we last talked to eachother. I had my calling card and I had dialed his number.  
  
GORDO POV  
  
My phone rang and I walked over to it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Gordo!" The voice sounded so familiar but still didn't know who it was.  
  
"So.. Gordo I need advice."  
  
"Before I go giving advice, tell me who you are!" I said.  
  
"Oh my GOODNESS! GORDO it is Miranda! I thought you would remember, but obviously you don't."  
  
I felt bad I didn't remember but that wasn't the point we went on about our conversation and that was that. 


End file.
